Sweet Adia
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: (This is 8 years after the Circle Opens) When Briar's wife falls ill, he is the only chance for her survival. Briar enlists the help of some friends while meanwhile things at home have gone terribly wrong. What is Adia hiding?
1. Briar's Return

I own Adia and possibly some more peeps.  
  
A/N: N/A. Please R&R. Oh, this is 8 years after the Circle Opens, and all four students have gone their seperate ways.... but they will meet again.  
  
Sweet Adia  
by: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Briar sighed, happy to be home. He had been gone for two weeks (not by his choice), and had spent most of the trip miserable, unable to sleep and quit worrying about Adia. He had got through the period of time reminding himself it wasn't as if she were alone. She was anything but.  
  
He was passed on his way up the walk by the healer, who had seen him from the window. He looked at her, and she adverted her gaze, shaking her head. He nodded his thanks, unable to say anything.  
  
He went through the kitchen to his and Adia's bedroom, fully aware of the hateful silence. There wasn't any light, except for the dieing light of the fading sunset. He opened the door quietly, thinking of the last time he had seen Adia even awake. She had been sick for quite some times, almost a month. The healer had stayed with her while he was gone, and it hadn't seemed to change Adia's condition from what he could tell in the doorway. She was still papery white and thin, and her breath was light and uneven.   
  
"Adia?" He asked softly, watching the girl with concern. "Adia?"  
  
Slowly, dark eyes fluttered open, and Adia smiled slightly. "You're back."  
  
"Yes, I'm back." Briar sat down on the chair next to the bed, playing absently with a stray strand of Adia's braid. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"No, not really." Adia admitted, then smiled again. "Just extremely bored. Chisai wouldn't let me out of bed even if I had the energy to move." She sighed, gazing out the window at the various trees and shrubs that lined the house. "I miss being in the garden."  
  
Briar laughed. His wife was as obsessed with plants as he was, even though she wasn't a plant mage. "Is that all you think about?" He teased.  
  
"You try being stuck in bed for this long. I would've pulled all my hair out if I had the energy." She shook her head, tugging restlessly on the end of her braid.  
  
"Go back to sleep Adia. If you don't rest that sister of yours will be back up here." He kissed her forehead, which was still warm from fever and went back to the doorway, where he lingered for a moment. Adia was already asleep.  
  
He went and ate a cold dinner which the healer had prepared some time ago, then went out into the greenhouse to check on the plants. The healer was great around the house, but not so with plants. He had hired one of the kids from the market to take care of them while he was gone.  
  
The plants were in fine condition and eager to see him. Within moments of walking in the door, he had vaines and leaves covering him, each unwillinging to let go.   
  
"Calm down." He told them, and reluctantly they let go. He went around, conversing with each plant in turn. The sound of the back door of the house shutting announced the healer's return. Briar got warily to his feet, more exhaugsted than before.  
  
"Good evening." He said quietly, and Chisai jumped.  
  
"You scared me." She said, equally as quiet. There was no sound from the bedroom, which announced Adia was still asleep.  
  
"Is she any better?" Briar asked, trying to keep the hopefullness out of his voice.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Nothing I do will affect whatever it is she has, and through various tests we have concluded she isn't contagious, so you don't have to worry about that." She sighed, running a hand through her greying hair.   
  
"Don't you know of any cure?" He pleaded. Adia was the light in his life... nothing could happen to her.  
  
Chisai didn't reply.  
  
"Chisai? Do you?"   
  
"Yes." She said, looking at the ground. "But you will have to travel far to find it, and by the time you come back, it may be hopeless."  
  
"I have to try. Adia is everything to me."  
  
Chisai smiled slightly. "The same for her. All throughout her few hours awake, she wouldn't stop worrying about you. As for the cure," she stopped and took a deep breath, "it only comes in the form of one single, white flower, that grows high in the mountains. To have any hope for Adia, you have to find it."  
  
Briar thought this over, then said slowly, "I will leave tomorrow."  
  
****Kay, I know this is confusing and all that right now, but it will explain itself later, and it will get better. I promise.**** 


	2. "Incorrigable Plant-Mages"

I own Adia and Chisai.  
  
A/N: Well, actually, the Sarah McLachlan cd did have something to do with my naming process. =) Yes, the ending is good, after all the bad...... =)  
  
Sweet Adia  
by: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Briar went back into the bedroom to watch over Adia. She hated when he left, and he didn't know how to tell her he'd have to leave again tomorrow. He decided he'd just have to deal with that when the time came, preferably in the morning.   
  
A pathetic mew sounded from outside, and Briar turned to see the cat outside scratching helplessly at the window. It had begun to snow lightly, but still a snow that would carry on for days. He sighed and opened the window enough for the cat to come in, then went and crawled into the extra bed in the spare bedroom. It wasn't a good idea to sleep in the other bedroom with the healer coming in and out every five minutes checking on Adia, and he was too tired to deal with it.  
  
He shut the door to the bedroom and climbed into the bed, instantly enveloped by long-awaited sleep.   
  
The next morning, Chisai awoke him before dawn.   
  
"Is Adia awake?" He asked sleepily. Chisai shook her head.   
  
"No, and don't go waking her either. It'll only make things worse." Her tone softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I know this is hard on you, but you mean the world to her. Let her sleep for as long as she can. If she knew you were leaving, she wouldn't do anything but worry. Write her a note, that way she at least will know what happens when she does wake."  
  
"I will." Briar sighed. "Thanks Chisai." He went into the study and pulled out some paper and wrote a quick- but long- note to Adia and placed it on the table next to where she was sleeping. He went out to where Chisai had tacked up his horse and mounted quickly. Dawn was coming fast, and he wanted to at least be gone by then. By his calculations, he would reach where Daja now lived in two weeks- one if he made good time, he decided. He had just started down the road when a loud, shrill whistle broke the air, and the horse, completely oblivious of her rider, galloped back to where the sound had originated. Briar hoped it would be Chisai, but knew he was wrong. Only one person he knew could control and call horses like that, and sure enough, it was her.  
  
Adia stood outside, her thin cotton dress white as the snow that was falling and billowing slightly in the breeze, much like her chestnut hair. She clutched to her chest his note with her tiny hands, and her brown eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked quietly. Her calmness was worse than if she was yelling. She stroked the mare's nose, looking up at her husband.   
  
"Adia, you should be inside." Briar said, but Adia glared at him.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped.   
  
"Adia, please-" Briar sighed. "You little demon," He teased. "I knew I should have walked and bought another horse when I got to the market."  
  
Adia smiled coyly. "If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't have married a wild mage." She turned to look at a fox that had come to rub against her. "I don't have any food," she told it. "Sorry." But the fox didn't move, this time turning to look at Briar in an accusing way.  
  
"Adia, go back to bed."  
  
"No. I'm tired of sleeping. I need to do something with my life, and I'm not going to accomplish anything while sleeping."  
  
"You have to be stubborn, don't you? Adia, let me leave. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."  
  
"No." She replied, reminding him of his friend Tris. Though Adia couldn't make lightning grow in her hair, she could produce a dangerous animal at her side in moments. "Briar, take me with you." She pleaded.   
  
"Adia, you know as well as I do that I can't. Go back inside, you have to be freezing."  
  
"No, actually, I'm not. It's hot inside, I'm quite comfortable out here."  
  
"You're delirious. Go inside!" He was getting annoyed now. She was currently worse than his first student, Evvy.   
  
"Please take me." She sobbed, and instantly he felt his anger ebb away.   
  
"You know I would if I could, Addi. Just think of it this way. The sooner I leave, the sooner I come back."   
  
She nodded, running her fingers over the braided leather of the reins. "Yes." She said, almost inaudible. "Promise me you'll come back."  
  
"I promise. Now promise me you'll be good, if you know how."  
  
He caught a flicker of a smile, but it faded quickly. "I will. Goodbye." She let go of the reins and gave the horse a final pat. Briar leaned over and kissed her, then left, glancing over his shoulder at Adia once. She was still there, clutching the letter and staring after him. He was already homesick.  
  
******  
  
Adia stumbled a few steps after him, then remembered her promise and pulled back.  
  
"Plant mages are so incorrigable!" She muttered, and smiled weakly. Imagine what her mother would have said if she caught her moping. She shook back her sheet of chestnut hair and smiled. She would follow him.  
  
A/N: It'll get better...... please review!!!! 


	3. Adia's Plan

I own Adia............. and Chisai. And maybe some more people.  
  
A/N: Please review! Thank you to all for your great comments! I really appreciate them!  
  
Sweet Adia   
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Adia walked silently back into the house, her mind elsewhere.   
  
"Oh, what are you doing!" Chisai's voice broke through her mental barrier and Adia blinked, coughing.  
  
"What?" She asked after a moment, though rather weakly.  
  
"You're not supposed to be out of bed, Adia! Strict orders from me and Briar both!" Chisai cried.   
  
"I know, I know. But I'm fine!" Adia protested, before she began coughing again.  
  
"You are not fine! Get back to bed!" Adia groaned.   
  
"Chisai, I can take care of myself, I promise you."   
  
"You'd be surprised." Chisai retorted wryly. "That sister of yours will kill me if anything else happens to you!"  
  
"Why is everyone so worried about my sister?" Adia asked blankly. Chisai didn't respond. "Anyway, Chisai, pack up your stuff."  
  
"Why? What- oh no, no Adia, you are not-"  
  
"Oh yes I am!" Adia replied, forcing her tired body to pack various items into the bag. After a few minutes, she was too tired to go on, and curled up on the bed, falling into a instantaneous deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Briar scowled. It had begun to snow even harder, the whiteness swirling anything, making it hard to see. But still he forced the horse to plod onwards, knowing how much this would mean to Adia. He had vowed nothing would ever happen to her, and he had already broken that promise once. Never again would he break a promise to his dear, sweet Adia. She was too precious to him to do that. He just hoped she kept her word.   
  
But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she wouldn't.   
  
*****  
  
Adia opened her eyes slowly, everything around her swimming in her vision. She blinked a few times, then dragged herself to her feet, even more exhausted than before. But she would not let that stop her.   
  
"Chisai!" She called out, her throat sore and making her voice sound higher-pitched than normal. "Chisai!"  
  
"Yes?" Chisai panted from the doorway. She had run to Adia from the greenhouse, fearing the worst. "What is it?" She prayed Adia had forgotten about her silly idea of following Briar, and called for other reasons, such as dinner.  
  
"Saddle up Attolia," Adia rasped, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I am taking my leave, and you are coming with me."  
  
"Mistress Adia!" Chisai puffed, and Adia glanced blankly at her. She had never seen Chisai this agitated. "You will do no such thing!"  
  
"I won't?" Adia asked slowly.  
  
"Damn right you won't! Now get back to bed and rest! I swore to Briar nothing would happen to you, and I'm seeing to it that it won't!"   
  
"You're right," Adia said even more slowly. "I won't." She paused, then crossed the floor, shutting the door on Chisai, who's mouth hung slightly open in surprise. "Good night."  
  
She waited until the sound of Chisai's muttering grew fainter as she returned to the greenhouse. Adia waited until the last moment, then called for her cat.  
  
'Rennifer?' She called mentally. She sat in silence a moment, then a faint scratching came from outside her door. She let in the cat, who looked as if she had just awoke from a nap.  
  
'You called?' She asked in her dull voice.  
  
'Watch Chisai and make sure she doesn't see me.... I'm going to follow Briar.'  
  
'Tall guy with funny voice?' Rennifer yawned, her eyes twinkling mischeviously.  
  
'Rennifer!'  
  
'Ah yes, I was only joking.... yes, I shall go watch the odd woman....' The moment the last of Rennifer's bushy tail dissapeared through the crack in the door, Adia went to her closet, changing into riding skirts and a warm sweater. She was ready to slip out and leave when her door was opened by a cross looking Chisai.  
  
"I see nothing I say or do will change your mind about going?" Chisai asked, an odd tone in her voice. Adia blinked.  
  
"I must follow Briar, no matter the cost."  
  
"The cost may be great... what if he turns you down when you arrive? What then?"  
  
Adia thought about this. "Then I shall return, knowing he did not want me there. But that is not likely to happen, for I won't be seen until the last moment, when I choose to be."  
  
"As you wish, Mistress Adia..."  
  
a/n: here is chapter 3, at long last. I think I'm going to write four when I come back tonight.. I get to meet Tamora Pierce!!!! YAY!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
